What They Really Think
by The More Loving One
Summary: What the Puffs, Ruffs, Villains, and Citizens think of each other! Taking requests, almost all couples! Any genre!
1. Chapter 1

What They Really Think

Chapter 1

When I Look At You

BubblesXBoomer

It was so hard. So hard to look at him, to see him flinch when I hurt him. It was hard to hear Buttercup crow in victory, to hear Blossom laugh at our bruised and broken counterparts. And when I looked at him, I knew he was more hurt by me than the wounds. Hurt that I would hurt. And it hurt me to hurt him. It was a vicious cycle, full of hurt. And I wanted it to stop. I pull out a piece of paper.

-To Boomer, I write. Words echo in my head, but I can't figure out which to use. And the hurt over shadows everything.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
>Everbody needs a song<br>A beautiful melody  
>When the night's so long<em>

The dark outside my window lingers as I go through paper after paper, pen after pen. The words are there, but are elusive, escaping my hand. I can't. I can't! I CAN'T! Then, as I give up all hope, they come. The words come.

_When I look at you  
>I see forgiveness<br>I see the truth  
>You love me for who I am<br>Like the stars hold the moon  
>Right there where they belong<br>And I know I'm not alone, yeah_

_You appear just like a dream to me  
>Just like kaleidoscope colors<br>That cover me  
>All I need<br>Every breath that I breathe  
>Don't you know you're beautiful?<em>

-From Bubbles

I float outside, the weak light of dawn just appearing over the skyline. I float down to his house, and slip the letter in his window. He stirs in his sleep. A tear slides down my cheek, and I run away. It hurt. It hurt so much. But I knew that the letter would help. Maybe a lot, maybe a little, but it would help.

_When my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light to break up the dark<br>That's when I, I, I look at you  
>When the waves are flooding the shore<br>And I can't find my way home anymore,  
>That's when I, I, I look at you...<em>

No follow-ups! These are all oneshots, so yeah. Song is When I Look At You, by Miley Cyrus.


	2. Chapter 2

What They Really Think

Chapter 2

ButchxButtercup

Going Under

Buttercup's POV

I spit out some blood,m glaring at the raven-haired boy in front of me. He smirks at me, twitching. I growl and jump him. I lean into his ear and hiss,

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -_

_50 thousand tears I've cried._

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -_

_And you still won't hear me._

_(going under)_

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom"_

"Aww, look, the sissy knows how to sing!", he says, laughing crazily. I grab his throat with my hand and continue.

_"I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under"_

He was so clueless! I loved him! His face starts to turn purple under my throat-crushing hold. I release him reluctantly. He grins evilly, striking. I dodge, then retaliate. It was like a dance of death. The bloodlust and love wage a war in my body, and I smirk back at him.

_"Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies._

_(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore"_

He was so **stupid**! I pucnh him square in the mouth. He hisses, and lunges at me.

_"I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through"_

"Give it up, Puff. You'll never win. Especially singing all the time!", he scoffs. I scream and kick him in his nuts with no mercy. He was completely missing the point of this fight! I glare at him, he was writhing on the ground in pain.

_"I'm..._

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)_

_I won't be broken again (again)_

_I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under"_

"When I get up... You're dead...", he groans, glaring at me. Anger seethes from every part of my body.

_"I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through"_

"Hahaha, you... you're a..." He calls me something bad. Really bad. I kick him again, and he screams in pain.

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!", I shout. He gets up, shaking slightly.

"No I'm not. The point is, you want to kick me in my jewels, and I'm not gonna let you do that." I scream in frustration, and launch myself at him. He laughs, and dodges. I get up, and start screaming the words.

_I'm going under (going under)_

_I'm going under (drowning in you)_

_I'm going under _

"Yes you are!", he yells, smacking me in the head. I black out.

"-cup! Buttercup!", a voice rings out. I wake up to a pair of black shades, staring me in the eyes. I jump, and zoom up into the air. Ace looks up at me.

"You okay, Buttacup?", he asks. I rub my head.

"Where is he?", I ask coldly.

"Where is who?", Ace asks.

"BUTCH!", I shriek. Ace points to a dark green streak making victory laps in the sky. I growl, and launch myself up, ignoring Ace's wave. Stupid guys! Oblivious, all of them! I tackle Butch, blocking the feelings in my heart. Our green streaks meld together, and we crash into a tree. The next thing I know, I'm in my bed at home.

"Darn, I almost won!", I mutter. "And next time, love isn't going to help his beating."


	3. Chapter 3

What They Really Think

Chapter 3

BlossomxBrick

Bottom of the River (.com/watch?v=bimam2j2gEg)

"And we hereby find you, Blossom Utonium, ex-leader of the Powerpuff Girls, guilty of treason." I shiver at the glares and stares of disbelief surrounding me. Was this all because of Brick?

"LET HER GO!", a familiar voice yells. I sigh in relief and collapse into the safe hold of Brick's arms.

"Hey.", I whisper sadly. He rubs my arm and I look up into his eyes.

_"Hold my hand_

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_

_Hold my hand,_

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down"_

"I accept my punishment, whatever it may be.", I state boldly. Brick squeezes my hand as I stare at everybody in turn, with a boldness I don't feel. But something catches my eye. Bubbles.

"I LOVE BOOMER!", she yells guiltily. She floats over to me.

"If you take my sister, you take me.", she says. Buttercup shifts uncomfortably. I shake my head at her in warning. She nods, visibly relieved, but sadly. Bubbles stares at the floor. I glare up at everyone.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY SISTER! WE'VE BEEN YOUR HEROES FOR YEARS! YEARS! WE CAN MAKE OUR OWN DECISIONS! WE DON'T NEED YOUR APPROVAL!", I shout. I suck in a deep breath.

_"If you get sleep or if you get none_

_The cock's gonna call in the morning, baby_

_Check the cupboard for your daddy's gun_

_Red sun rises like an early warning_

_The Lord's gonna come for your first born son_

_His hair's on fire and his heart is burning_

_Go to the river where the water runs_

_Wash him deep where the tides are turning"_

Brick glares at everyone, and raises his voice with mine.

_"And if you fall_

_And if you fall_

_Hold my hand_

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_

_Hold my hand,_

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down"_

I cut off and gesture to Brick. He smiles evilly at everyone and raises his warm tenor.

_"The wolves will chase you by the pale moonlight_

_Drunk and driven by a devil's hunger_

_Drive your son like a railroad spike_

_Into the water, let it pull him under_

_Don't you lift him, let him drown alive_

_The good Lord speaks like a rolling thunder_

_Let that fever make the water rise_

_And let the river run dry"_

We float up a little, pink and red melding together. My heart feels heavy as I glance into everyone's betrayed faces. But in all honesty, it wasn't me who decieved them, it was the other way around. I grab Brick's hand again, smiling reassuringly at Bubbles. She wasn't going to get a citation. They would laugh and say she was trying to protect me. At least she might get a happily ever after.

_"And I said_

_Hold my hand_

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_

_Hold my hand,_

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down"_

With that final note, we take off into the sunset, giddy and sad at what we were entering, and what we were leaving behind...


	4. Chapter 4

What They Really Think

Chapter 4

PPG vs Princess

I Hate The Homecoming Queen

_Little short skirt_

_With a big attitude_

_She wants to be a model_

_Wants to be on the tube, yeah_

"Look at that slut!", Blossom hisses to her sisters. Bubbles frowns and Buttercup scoffs as Princess walks into the cafeteria wearing a short yellow miniskirt and and a skintight black tank top.

_It's one thing or another_

_She's a trouble, trouble_

_Watch out if you're near_

_She can bring you to tears_

The girls watch as Princess walks up to Robin. She laughs at Robin, who'd been rejected by Mike after sucking up courage to ask him for a whole year. Robin starts crying. Bubbles growls and they look at her in shock as she stalks over to Princess and starts screaming at her.

"ROBIN IS PRETTIER, NICER, AND BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE PRINCESS! SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE WE MAKE YOU!" Everyone stares at Bubbles, who is quickly joined by Blossom and Buttercup, all yelling at each other. Then a teacher breaks us up and gives us each a detention.

_She's got two boyfriends_

_And three wannabes_

_They follow her around_

_Like she's Aphrodite_

Later at lunch, Princess stops at the girls' lunch table with her two boyfriends, Brick and Boomer, and her little group of wannabes.

"You Powerpuffs will be sorry you gave me detention!", she hisses angrily. They roll their eyes, and Brick and Boomer high-five. Bubbles and Blossom stiffen, and Bubbles jets out of the cafeteria. Buttercup and Blossom stand up angrily.

"You and your stupid entourage need to leave.", Blossom says, glaring at her counterpart/crush.

"That's right!", snaps Buttercup, cracking her knuckles. Princess laughs.

"Why would I do that?", she asks. Buttercup's eyes narrow and she steps towards Princess menacingly.

"Because if you don't, Blossy and I will be forced to call in Butch." Princess stiffens. Butch was a well-known outcast. He has become a loner, and didn't have that cool, rich-boy look the populars and preps liked. Buttercup had been his good friend and everyone knew she wasn't bluffing.

"You're lucky you have our brother,", Brick snarls.

"Or you'd be dead by now.", Boomer finishes. The group heads away.

_Yeah, she's number one rated_

_But she's already jaded_

_And she's following the trends_

_In her Mercedes Benz_

_Everyone wants to know her name_

_Walking down the hall she's every guys dream_

The group rejoins their clique, Princess getting a fashion magazine read to her. 'She's probably planning what to wear tomorrow, stupid trend-follower.', Blossom thought bitterly, hearing the bell ring. Princess gets up, and a bunch off guys' eyes follow her.

_I hate the homecoming queen_

_I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me_

_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_

_I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right_

The next day, signs project Princess's face all over school for her Homecoming Queen campaign. No one knew why she botheres anyway, she always won.

"I'm going against her.", Bubbles announces at the coffee shop where she worked, which was incidentally their hangout. It was 7:30 am and her shift was almost over.

"That's big, Bubbs.", Buttercup says. Bubbles smiles wistfully, before the bell rings and heels click on the floor. Bubbles looks away from her sisters and takes her place behind the counter. Then she realizes that it's Bitchess anyway.

_Non fat, sugar free_

_Mochachinies, she says_

_"Give it to me now_

_You can keep the receipt"_

"Non-fat, sugar free mochachinie.", she says, barely looking up from her phone. Bubbles silently makes it and hands it to her.

_Drinking one after the other_

_She's a trouble, trouble_

_Tossing back her hair_

_And she just don't care_

She orders another one, then tosses her hair and walks past the girls' table, sending Blossom a superior look. Blossom scowls and Buttercup flips her off. She gasps dramatically and stalks out of the shop. Bubbles giggles quietly.

_Everyone wants to play her game_

_Walking down the street she's every guys dream_

Buttercup and Blossom scowl as guys turn to stare at Princess. Bubbles shift ends and she flies to school, making her posters. Later, half the school is covered in baby-blue posters.

"Go Bubbs!", Blossom and Buttercup yell as their sister stands up to Princess when she confronts them.

_I hate the homecoming queen_

_I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me_

_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_

_I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right_

"... And the votes say Bubbles is tied with Princess.", says the principal over the announcements. Princess is outraged and turns to the only one left to vote. Butch.

"Butch, you better vote for me!", she hisses. Butch rolls his eyes and yanks out his earbuds.

"What?", he asks irritably. Princess frowns at him.

"I said, you better vote for me!", she snarls. Butch rolls his eyes again.

"Why should I? I never vote."

"Because if you don't, Buttercup will be informed of your little, ah... misadventure. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" Butch sighs. Buttercup couldn't know about what he'd done. It wasn't his fault, but she'd never believe him if he said he was under Him's control. After all, they were counterparts, and she didn't know he loved her. Stupid Him and stupid Brute, making things so complicated. He nods and she walks away, smirking...

_She gets everything she asks for_

_But she's some how always wanting more_

"What'd **she** want?", Buttercup asks in disgust, walking over to him.

"She was begging me to be her dirty little secret. Told her no from the start!", Butch says, slipping into his cocky attitude.

* * *

><p>*Hoemcoming*<p>

"And the votes are in! Princess wins by one vote. Congratulations again, Princess." Princess walks up on stage in a sparkly yellow minidress. The skirt rides up as she climbs the stairs, giving a few guys an eyeful.

_Little short skirt_

_With a big attitude_

_She wants to be a model_

_Wants to be on the tube, yeah_

"Not all of them!", a voice yells. Robin steps onto the stage, her red dress shining under the lights.

"There's one thing I have to say before my vote: I HATE THE HOMECOMING QUEEN!" She scrawls Bubbles on the piece of voting paper and tosses it into Bubbles's votes.

"Well, um, it's a tie.", the principal announces.

"Butch!", Buttercup says. "Do something!" Butch looks her in the eye.

"Sorry, Butters, I already voted.", he says, before hurriedly looking down.

"Butch, what did you do?", she asks lowly, before standing up.

"Look! Everyone here knows Princess is an evil, lying, conniving, bitch! So why vote for her? WHY? MY SISTER DESERVES THIS CHANCE AND YOU KNOW IT!" A teacher pulls her out of the gym and kicks her out, with the promise of suspension.

_It's one thing or another_

_She's trouble, trouble_

_Watch out if you're near_

_She can bring you to tears..._

A disbelieving tear runs down Bubbles's cheek. She'd worked so hard... And Princess still won... Or she would. She always had a back-up nerd to vote for her, usually after a chaste kiss on the cheek. She was done for.

" _I hate the homecoming queen_

_I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me_

_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_

_I hate the homecoming queen_"

Hearing this, Blossom starts a verso of song. The students who voted for Bubbles start to sing in protest.

_" I hate the homecoming queen_

_I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me_

_She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine_

_I hate the homecoming queen tonight, that's right Yeah yeah"_

Then an unlikely person steps out of the crowd, a person with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me.", the girl says, getting onstage. "I haven't given you my vote either. I vote for my sister, Bubbles Utonium. So she wins." The girl takes off, leaving a purple streak behind her...

* * *

><p>*Epilouge*<p>

Bubbles won that night, and she never forgot it. She often started out her kids' bedtime stories with a homecoming queen, but unlike the real event, she kept it PG. She had gotten together with a reformed Ace from a now well-thought-of Gangrene Gang.

Butch had gotten together with Buttercup after telling her the truth behind the vote.

And Blossom had happily married a lawyer in town, with the name of Ed Plum...

If anyone can guess what I referenced at the end, you pick the next song! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

What They Really Think

Chapter 5

Bubbles/Buttercup vs Boomer/Butch

Take a Hint

Bubbles's POV

"Buttercup, let's dance!", I beg as Buttercup leads me into the club. She nods and we head onto the floor. We start dancing, and having a good time. It was karaoke night, almost all the songs were good.

"I told you this place rocked!", Buttercup yells. Suddenly I feel an arm around my waist. I look up to see a cute guy with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey cutie.", he says. I smile up at him. Taking this as encouragement, he starts talking my ear off. I glance at Buttercup, to see her being hit on by another guy. She glances at me, and we smirk and pull away.

"Sorry, guys. We're about to go sing.", I say. Buttercup nods. The boys whoop and we head up to the karaoke guy.

"We need to sing. Now!", Buttercup says lowly. The man nods, sort of scared. He hands us a book. I find the song and and we point to it. He nods knowingly and we head onstage. I put the mic to my mouth.

_"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_

_I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right" _

Buttercup starts to sing.

_"I don't want to be a priss, I'm just tryin' to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-"_

We start dancing and the crowd watches. The boys stare at us. Suddenly I recognize them. The blonde was Boomer, my long gone counterpart. Buttercup's eyes widen and she realizes that her guy was Butch. I raise my mic again.

_"Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not"_

I wave sarcastically to the boys. They stare at us in awe and smile. Buttercup and I roll our eyes. Buttercup smirks viciously and starts singing.

_"You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south"_

We sing the last word together.

_"Oh! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…."_

After the chorus, we jump offstage and dance our way through the crowd. I sing a bit louder as we near our counterparts.

_"I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top"_

Buttercup follows suit.

_"You asked me what my sign was, and I told you it was Stop"_

"Hey boys.", we say as we near them. They stare up at us in admiration. We ruffle their hair teasingly and go back through the crowd. I lift my mic.

_"And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped"_

We stop and jump on the bar. Buttercup joins in.

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

_"Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…."_

A loud bang is heard from the door and Blossom and Brick storm in, Blossom disapprovingly and Brick excitedly. They stop and stare at the spectacle. We ignore our siblings. I keep singing.

_"It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and"_

Buttercup comes in again.

_"Open my eyes and_

_You'll be gone"_

Buttercup starts the numbers. I sing the other lines.

_"One_

_Get your hands off my—_

_Two._

_Or I'll punch you in the—_

_Three._

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!"_

We start singing together again.

_"Take a hint, take a hint_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Woah!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…. "_

The song ends. We walk past our counterparts and ruffle their hair again.

"Thanks for the laughs guys.", I say.

"You made our day.", Buttercup adds before we head back to the dance floor again.


	6. Chapter 6

What They Really Think

Chapter 6

Bubbles and Boomer

If Everyone Cared/Put Your Hearts Up

Bubbles's POV

"Okay, class. Bubbles and Boomer have a special presentation for our prompt." The kids in my drama class sit up and pay attention. Boomer and I walk to the front of the room. We face the group. I start my part.

_"Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world_

_You think you're so small_

_Like you're itty bitty._

_Just one match in the lights of the city_

_Walking by strangers on the side of the street_

_Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em off on their feet, like_

_You think you're never gonna make your mark_

_Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like_

_Out of sight, out of mind, like, like_

_It's just a waste of time,_

_Like, like, like"_

Boomer pulls out his song and starts singing.

_"From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive"_

Everyone watches us. I smile softly and sing my next part.

_"Hey yeah yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_If we give a little love_

_Maybe we can change the world_

_I said_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_Sing it if you're with me_

_All you boys and all you girls"_

I start dancing softly, my light blue skirt floating around my legs, and my blonde hair, twirling behind me. Everyone stares as Boomer starts to sing his part.

_"If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive"_

Boomer's POV

It was her turn. My little angel smiles and continues dancing as she sings.

_"Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_Wishing on a shooting star in the sky_

_We can do anything if we try_

_Can't resurrect Ghandi, resurrect king_

_But if we put our heads together_

_We can do anything like_

_You don't have to be a billionaire_

_You don't have to have much to show how much care_

_Like give a wink, give a kiss_

_Like give a little happiness_

_Like like like"_

My turn. I smile to reassure myself and start to sing the words I believed whole-heartedly.

_"And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

_We'll show the world they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_(I'm alive)"_

The Angel believes what she's singing too. If it helped, she'd kiss every villain in the city. Her melodic voice rings out, filling my heart.

_"Hey yeah yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_If we give a little love_

_Maybe we can change the world_

_I said_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_Sing it if you're with me_

_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world"_

She smiles softly at me. My heart jumps for joy and I smile wider as I sing.

_"If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive"_

Bubbles's POV

Pretty thoughts swirl in my mind and fill my heart. These words were me, these words were what I loved.

_"Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_And get up and you love now love now_

_And get up and you love now love now_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_

_And get up and you love now love now_

_And get up and you love now love now"_

Boomer and I take a deep breath, and he sings again.

_"If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive"_

I smile brightly at my secret love. He smiles back, eyes wide, as I start to sing.

_"Hey yeah yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_If we give a little love_

_Maybe we can change the world_

_I said_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_Sing it if you're with me_

_All you boys and all you girls"_

People are starting to clap. I grin and wave lightly as Boomer continues.

_"And as we lie beneath the stars_

_We realize how small we are_

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be"_

Boomer smiles as he rips off his shirt, revealing a dark blue shirt with 'When Nobody Died', written on it. I grin and follow suit, revealing a dress with 'Love Can Change The World' on it. I sigh softly, then continue.

_"Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world"_

My love takes his lines in stride, and sings his last part.

_"If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_When nobody died..._

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day when nobody died" _

I follow suit.

_"Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah"_

We finish and take a bow. The class bursts into applause, and the teacher is literally in tears. She yells something incoherent and heads out of the room. I giggle and turn to Boomer.

"Did you see that?", I ask. He snickers quietly.

"Yes." The bell rings suddenly, and we head to our lockers.


	7. Chapter 7

What They Really Think

Chapter 7

Professor and the Girls

Love That Lets Go

The hotline rings. Our small heroes look up and Blossom answers. She takes the call and the girls fly out the window. The Professor watches sadly. His little girls, risking their lives for a city who had hated them. They were selfless and caring. He sits down and waits for them, emitting a small sigh.

After the fight they arrive home, and he breathes a sigh of relief. Bubbles turns to him and crawls into his lap.

"We're back. It's okay.", she says softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her soft voice fills the room.

_There's a gold frame,_

_That sits by the window._

_And my heart breaks,_

_A little more each time I try,_

_To picture the memory inside._

He starts to sing with her. The other girls crowd around them, listening.

_There's a notebook,_

_It's to hard to read it_

_But if you look,_

_You'd see how you look through my eye's,_

_But now one more chapter's gone by,_

_And I know..._

The group embraces and a few tears roll down the Professor's cheek as he looks at them each in turn. Blossom, his gorgeous, sassy, redhead leader. Buttercup, his amazing, loyal, ravenette fighter. And Bubbles, his beautiful, sweet, blonde joy. He holds them all as they sing together.

_It's time to move on;_

_Even though I'm not ready._

_I've got to be strong,_

_And trust where you're heading._

_Even though It's not easy (not easy),_

_Right now the right kind of love..._

_Is the love that let's go, go_

It was so difficult to watch them go out and fight everyday. He worried that every fight would be their last. He worried that all the fighting would become the only reason they wanted to be heroes, especially with Buttercup.

Bubbles squeezes his hand innocently as she sings.

_There's an old dance that we've done forever_

Blossom takes his other one.

_You give me your hand, but let me decide when to reach_

Buttercup hugs him around the neck and stands on the couch, which didn't bother him today like it would usually.

_You always let me be me_

Bubbles starts crying as well, though without her usual heartbreaking sobs, but still manages to keep singing with her sisters.

_But now's my time to take chances_

_And find my own wings_

_And whatever happens_

_I know you'll be there waiting for me_

The Professor joins his daughters again, the words going from his heart to his mouth.

_It's time to move on, even though I'm not ready_

_I've got to be strong, and trust where I'm heading_

_And even though it's not easy, (it's not easy)_

_I know the right kind of love_

_Doesn't wanna miss the future,_

_Or stand in the past._

_It will always hold on;_

_But never hold you back._

_And even though It's not easy (not easy),_

_Right now the right kind of love_

_Is love that let's go._

The Professor smiles as his girls yawn tiredly. He puts them on the couch and covers them up. He sings a final line.

_It's time I let you_

They respond sleepily.

_With a love that let's_

Then they finish together, in a harmony only a family could understand.

_Go..._


	8. Chapter 8

What They Really Think

Chapter 8

(A/N: This is a rewrite of Billion Hits from Austin and Ally. I like it, lol!)

Ruffs

Powerpuff

The Ruffs fly over Townsville's skyline. The Puffs thought they were dead! They had another thought coming.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_

_You really thought that I was_

_Gone gone gone gone_

_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over you were_

_Wrong wrong wrong wrong_

"Come on, girls, the Rowdyruff Boys? They're gone. They weren't cool anyway.", Blossom's sarcasm flowed into the Ruff's ears from the streets.

"Let's go, boys!", Brick smirks, dashing down onto the street.

"Hey, girls. Miss us?", he asks. The girls stop in their tracks.

"Well, well, well. We were just talking about you.", Blossom says, holding her sarcasm in her shocked tone. Butch smirks at Buttercup and Boomer just frowns at Bubble.s Their counterparts reciprocate the expressions.

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_To take it to the battlefield_

_This is not a comeback_

_Following my own path_

_Laying down the fat tracks_

_Still an awesome maniac_

The groups stand and glare at each other until Buttercup and Butch can't take it anymore. They launch at each other and the others snap into action.

_Whoaaa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_B-b-beat em up loud_

_Yeahhhhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A Powerpuff is what I'll get_

The three pairs use different fighting styles. The Greens use martial arts, the Reds use well-strategized attacks, and the Blues, well, they look like two junior high kids fighting...

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload our counterparts_

_A Powerpuff is what I'll get_

_A Powerpuff is what I'll get_

"So Pinky, how do you feel with me back?", Brick asks his counterpart. She huffs and places another trategized kick, which he easily blocks. The other Ruffs recieved similar reactions from their counterparts. After a while they float to the ground and stare at each other warily.

_Now you can't breathe_

_Why so quiet_

_No you don't believe your_

_Eyes eyes eyes eyes_

_You pushed me till' I had to_

_Start this riot, now I'll never be_

_Denied -nied -nied -nied_

"We live here now. Don't think you'll always get off this easy.", Brick says to the girls. They scoff, and turn their backs to walk away. The boys rush to their counterparts.

"Don't underestimate us.", they whisper to them. Shivers run through the girls, who turn back and attack again. The boys, momentarily taken by surprise, fight back.

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_Till' ya hear me on the police radio_

_I know I can beat em all_

_Take off like a rocket car_

_Everyday I'm working hard_

_To get my name to be a scar_

Buttercup won her fight first, slamming Butch's head into a tree. He blacked out, then Bubbles won, screaming so loud Boomer got thrown into a building, then squished by a car from the blast. Only the Reds were left, each going for the win.

_Whoa_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_B-b-beat em up loud_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A Powerpuff is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Wooooahhhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

They easily dodge each other's hits, and Blossom freezes him. Brick uses his heat breath to melt himself, then they start again.

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload our counterparts_

_A Powerpuff is what I'll get_

The girls watch in concern as Blossom and Brick tire themselves out.

_Call someone_

_I think this is an emergency_

_Hey_

_Pull the plug_

_The Ruffs are blowin up my city._

_Every hour day and night_

_Can't get these villains out my site_

"Why won't you lose?", Blossom hisses. Brick smirks.

"Can't stop a good thing, babe!"

_You can't get us outta your site_

_You can't get us outta your site_

_You thought that we were gone_

_Guess that you were wrong_

_Cause we just wrote our new theme song!_

"Oh yeah? Watch me!", she says, moving close to him. He watches as she steps towards him, putting her arms around him. He starts to struggle, but she knees him in the nuts and knocks him out.

_Woooahhhh_

_Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_B-b-beat em up loud_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A Powerpuff is what I'll get_

The Ruffs wake up hours later, and start yelling angrily. They were gonna make those sissies pay!

_Woooahhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Woooahhh_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload our counterparts_

_A Powerpuff is what I'll get_


	9. Chapter 9

What They Really Think

Chapter 9

(A/N: Okay, I'm taking requests! This is for sonic screamer.)

BubblesXBoomer

Nice Guys

I wait outside the Utonium house for my girlfriend Bubbles. I hear footsteps on her side of the door. I tap my foot and make myself look impatient.

"Hi Boo-"

"You're late. Do you know how long I've been waiting?", I snap. She looks wounded.

"I-I'm sorry, but Blossom-"

"Sure, just blame everybody else.", I say bitterly. She looks more hurt now. I walk ahead of her to the restaurant down the street. If only she knew how much it hurt me.

_Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash_

_It's not what I really wanna do_

_But you only date bad guys so I'll give you my best try_

_To treat you the way you want me to_

But she'd dated Brick and Butch, and they'd treated her this way. And if that's what she liked, that's what she'd get.

At the restauraunt Bubbles stands by the door. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Are you going in or not?", I ask.

"O-of course.", she says, opening the door. The waiter sees us and I sit down, opening my menu. The waiter pulls out Bubbles's chair and she sits down with a grateful smile. I notice her shivering, but make no move to help her warm up. She frowns slightly and looks at her menu, goosebumps raised on her arm.

"So it was tough to fight that monster.", she says.

"Who cares?", I mutter. Her face falls, and a tear sparkles in her eyes, but I ignore it.

_I never open the door or pull out a chair_

_You can tell me how your day was but I don't really care_

_And if you ever get cold, you'll just have to hack it_

_Cause I'd be cold too if I gave you my jacket_

After dinner, we walk outside. And, of course, I made her pay the bill. I see some of my boys, Ace, Snake, and L'il Arturo. They head over to me and start talking. Bubbles waits patiently for me.

"SSSSSooo Boom, wanna go out with usssssss?", Snake hisses.

"Umm, Boomer? I need to go home, my sisters-", Bubbles begins timidly.

"Shut up, Bubbles! Of course I'll go, guys. Just let me drop her off."

"Cool. Can we get a ride with you? Grubber took the car to go out with his 'girlfriend'." The group of three laughs.

"Sure guys. It's over here." We all head to my truck, and Ace sits in front with me.

"B-Boomer, can I sit in the front with you?", Bubbles asks quietly. I scoff.

"No. Get in the back.", I order. She sighs, and pulls away from the truck.

"I'll just walk.", she says, walking along the sidewalk. We all laugh and pull out. But I ached to see her tears sparkling under the moon, her blue heels in her hand...

_Like whoa!_

_You ain't sitting up front_

_Front is for the homies, you can sit in the trunk_

_I never answer my phone whenever you call it_

_And when the waiter brings the bill_

_I never reach for my wallet_

"Ha! You're not a nice guy, are ya, Boomer?", Ace asks. I shake my head and place a smirk on my mouth.

"I'm a Rowdyruff Boy, hell no!" We laugh again.

_Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash_

_It's not what I really want to do_

_But you only date bad guys so I'll give you my best try_

_To treat you the way you want me to_

The next day, I called Bubbles.

"Wanna hang out today?", I ask.

"Ummm, sure.", she says.

"Okay, I'll pick you up." I pick her up and drive back home. I plug in the Wii and she visibly brightens.

"So Bubbs, wanna play baseball?" She nods and we set up the game. We play for a while, and I kept winning, then her phone goes off. She answers it.

"Hello? No way! Oh my god! That's so cool! I'll be there! Come get me. I'm at Boomer's house. Okay. Okay, see you then. Love you, bye." She hangs up.

"Sorry Boomie, gotta cut it short today. A big music producer is coming to watch the karaoke, it's our chance to be famous!" She pulls a pretty dress out of her bag, and heads for my bathroom. She comes out, dressed up and looking amazing.

"Do I look fat in this dress?", she asks worriedly. She doesn't. It hugs her curves just right, looking pretty, but not trashy.

"Yeah. Where the heck did you get it?", I ask, forcing myself to sound disgusted. A tear works its way down her face. A honk outside and Bubbles heads for the door. I stop it.

"Who said you could leave?", I ask. She frowns.

"But Boomie, it's my big chance...", she whispers.

"So?" Her face turns angry.

"Know what Boomer? You're a big fat jerk! I don't have to listen to you!" She kicks me in the nuts and I fall to the ground in pain. She kicks the door open and stalks outside to Buttercup's lime green car. I stand up, but she ignores me, and the sisters drive away. A tear falls from my eye.

_And Imma beat you in every competition_

_Going out with the girls, you better get my permission_

_Wait no! I take that back, you can't go_

_House is on tonight and that's my favorite show_

_"Do I look fat in this dress?"_

_Hell yeah! You do!_

_Wait let me speak your language_

_Cows go mooo, mooo, mooo, mooo, mooo_

_Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash_

_It's not what I really want to do_

_Oh.. You only date bad guys so I'll give you my best try_

_To treat you the way you want me to_

Later , I try to call her, but she doesn't answer. I leave a message, singing her part of song I'd heard a long time ago.

_But behind the scenes, she means the world to me_

_I wanna tell her that she's beautiful_

_And show her that she's loved_

_Hold her hand when she's scared_

_Tell her how much I care_

_But that won't win her heart because…_

_Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash_

_Not what I really want to do_

_Oh.. You only date bad guys so I'll give you my best try_

_To treat you the way you want me to_

She calls me back.

"Talk fast Boomer. What do you want?"

"I want to say I'm sorry. I only said and did all those things because I thought you only liked bad guys. I eman, you dated Brick and Butch-"

"Boomer. Those two weren't mean like you were. They held open doors, pulled out my chair, and told me I was beautiful."

"I'm so sorry. Can you give me another chance?", I ask.

"I... I guess so. Come get me.", she says.

"Alright. I... love you.", I say.

"Like you too...", she says, hanging up. I smile slightly. Another chance...


	10. Chapter 10

What They Really Think

Chapter 10

(A/N: Before I begin, I'd like to let you all know this is my official longest story! :D I'm still taking goes out to coketree 27. Thanks for reviewing guys! Oh, by the way, it's Berserk, who bleached her hair blonde... And I added some Blues and Greens too, sorry if that's not what you wanted, coketree.)

Blossom/Brick

Before He Cheats

I walk into the bar, seeing him right where I expected to. Dancing with my slut of a worst enemy, Berserk. His hand moves down her stomach to her waist. She laughs and runs a finger along his arm. Boomer and Butch are doing the same thing, but with Brute and Brat.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky..._

_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,_

_showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

He lets go and whispers in her ear. Her eyes widen, and she smirks evilly. He smirks, and they start making out. I send him a text.

'I c u w/ her. We r over.' He pulls out his phone, reads the text, then looks up at me. He mutters something and I turn away. I stop in the parking lot, seeing his red Dodge Viper. An evil smirk spreads across my face and I call Buttercup.

"Butters, hold up while I put Bubbles on three-way."

"Okay." I click the three-way button and dial Bubbles.

"Hi Blossy!", she says.

"Hey Bubbles.", I say.

"Sup guys?", Buttercup asks. I fill them in. I hear Bubbles's telltale sobs and next thing I know, she's barreled right into me.

"Hey, Bubbs.", I whisper softly. She hugs me tighter, tears soaking my pink blouse.

"Where are those asshole's cars?", Buttercup asks, appearing beside me. I point them out, all of them having Dodge Vipers in their signature colors. Buttercup smiles, handing us each a key.

"Let's do it.", I say. Bubbles takes hers, tears now turned to rage. We start scratching the cars, occasionally letting out a cheer or a cuss.

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

"Now do the seats. Here.", she hands us each a penknife, with the letter L on Bubbles's, A on hers, and S on mine. We open their car doors. Those idiots had no common sense. I feel the handle of my knife hesitantly, but then shove it into the fabric. The ripping sound is music to my ears, and I continue, spelling out my name on the seat. When I'm done, I pull out of the car. I check the other girls, finding they'd done the same. I felt myself wondering what they were doing now...

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karaoke.._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_

_3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo..._

_And he don't know..._

Buttercup hands us each a metal baseball bat, with the same letters on them. I smash mine into his windshield, savoring the rush of adrenaline and anger. We start smashing up the cars, which were probably stolen anyway.

"I LET YOU KISS ME!", Bubbles shrieks, smashing her bat into his hood.

"I LET YOU TOUCH ME!", I scream, smashing mine into his headlights.

"I LET YOU BEAT ME!", Buttercup shouts, smashing hers into his doors. We keep smashing until the cars look ready to fall into pieces. We step back, breathing heavily.

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

"Wanna make sure they don't go anywhere?", I ask. My sisters eyes widen and they nod, grinning viciously. We take the penknives and stab them into the tires. The air whooshes out of them, and we start high-fiving. The air rings with our cheers, and then a car pulls up. Ace, Snake, and L'il Arturo step out, smiling at us. I go into a defensive position, pulling Bubbles behind me. Buttercup rolls her eyes.

"They supplied us with our revenge, Bloss, we're good." I step up warily, but trip. Buttercup thanks them, and they offer us a ride. We accept, but wait until our counterparts come out. They catch sight of their cars. Brick screams, and they all start freaking out. We get out of the Gangreen Gang's car and smile pleasantly at them.

"Thanks for the opportunity, guys.", I say. Brick stares at me, then makes the connection.

"You bitches destroyed our cars?", he yells angrily. I smirk at him.

"Guess our counterparts really got to you guys, huh? You could've heard us, god knows we weren't being quiet about it." They start screaming at us.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_'cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

"Maybe you boys will think next time before you cheat.", I say, smiling patronizingly at them. We get back in the car, waving goodbye to those jerks.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats... _


	11. Chapter 11

What They Really Think

Chapter 11

Butch/Buttercup

Love The Way You Lie

The fire surrounds the three Puffs. Sweat runs down my body and the wind whips my hair into my face. Buttercup's terror-stricken face stares into mine. This was the first time she'd ever been afraid of us. But the spark of love was still there.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie_

"Boys!", they yell, falling to their knees. I watch, my stance victorious, but my heart hurts. It hurts so much. Brick smirks at his counterpart, betraying no emotion, Boomer openly cries. A claw grips my shoulder.

"We're so proud of you!", a high-pitched, echoing voice exclaims. Brick recieves the same treatment from Mojo, but both parents look upon Boomer in blatant disappointment and disgust. He howls in absolute misery, and I wish I could join him. The flames get hotter, and get closer to the girls. Her face looks up to mine, begging me to stop it, begging me to be a hero, just for once. But I can't tell her I really love her, I can't get attached, not with the chance she wouldn't leave this place tonight.

_I can't tell you what it really is  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
>I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight<br>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
>High off of love, drunk from my hate,<br>It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
>And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me<br>She fucking hates me and I love it.  
>Wait! Where you going?<br>"I'm leaving you"  
>No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.<br>Here we go again  
>It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great<br>I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
>But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped<br>Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
>I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again<br>I guess I don't know my own strength_

I can't stop the fire as it starts to lick the bottom of her shoes, the ones she'd once told me drove her crazy. But suddenly a storm appears out of nowhere with a flash of lightning, and rain pours from the sky. The fire dies away, and the girls rise from the ground, each acknowledging us with a single tear.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>

Him and Mojo start freaking out. We take that as an opportunity and follow the fast-fading trails of light to their house, where they fall into their bed, hurt, exhausted, and tearful. 'Even Buttercup cries', I think to myself, almost allowing the prickling sensation in my eye to overcome me. We perch on the three windows as they start to talk to each other.

"I thought he really loved me.", Bubbles whispers.

"I thought they'd changed.", Blossom says.

"I told you guys were a waste of time.", Buttercup mumbles bitterly. We leave, unable to hear anymore...

The next day at school, everything is tense. Buttercup won't speak to me. I follow her everywhere.

"Buttercup?", I ask at her locker. She ignores me, and I snap. I grab her arm.

"Will you listen to me?", I shout. She winces and pulls away from me.

"You bitch!", I scream, slapping her. Her breath turns shallow, and she starts crying. No heavy sobs, no yelling, but single, silent tears, flowing down her face. She punches me and flies out of the school, quickly followed by pink and baby blue.

"I'm sorry...", I whisper.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
>When you're with 'em<br>You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
>Got that warm fuzzy feeling<br>Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
>Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em<br>You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
>Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them<br>You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em  
>Throw 'em down, pin 'em<br>So lost in the moments when you're in them  
>It's the rage that took over it controls you both<br>So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
>Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday<br>Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
>Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her<br>Next time you show restraint  
>You don't get another chance<br>Life is no Nintendo game  
>But you lied again<br>Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
>Guess that's why they call it window pane<em>

They don't come back for a few days. Crime filled the streets, yet no sirens wailed. People were hurt, but no screams broke the silence. The only words were spoken in hushed tones, with fear. Everyone hated us. More than anyone else.

The villains had found out that there was no challenge without the girls, had given up on crime. Even the lowest of the low hated us. Our own parents, who had told us to break them, hated us. Our lives turned into lies, and every night all I saw was her terrified eyes, pain evident, reflecting the ever approaching flames. The tears that she let fall, the weakness she'd never shown anyone before me. Her eyes spoke to me, though her mouth didn't. She had pleaded, even begged for me that night, but I hadn't listened. Ignored her.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>

After a while they do come back. We avoid them, and everything falls back into routine. But it was different now. It was pained, tense. The ghost of her eyes haunted me, and I felt my stomach drop and my heart ache. They still didn't fight. And one day, they stand up and make an announcement.

"You win.", Blossom says to the crowd of villains and citizens assembled below them on the ground.

"We're leaving.", Buttercup says, voice full of hurt.

"We'll miss you.", Bubbles says, crying. Blossom and Buttercup soon join her, and the three float to the ground, huddled together, sobbing. The villains make a wide berth around the girls as the citizens pull them into a huge hug. Then people see us floating there. The Professor steps out of the crowd with a gun. We don't have time to react before needles hit us, needles filled with black liquid. My strength starts to fade, and I fall to the ground. My brothers follow. The pavement comes up to meet us, and I feel something break.

"Get them out!", he yells, grief-stricken. Others take up the words, making it into a chant. People start approaching us, but we can't move, it hurts so bad. People hurt us, kicking, spitting, punching. The blows hurt us, blood covers the ground.

"I'm sorry!", we yell to the skies. The girls start to scream, and people look up at them.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!", Buttercup screams. The girls float down to us and stand in front of us.

"You've taken their powers. That's punishment enough. Leave them alone. If we hear they've been hurt while we're gone, you won't like it!", Buttercup speaks out. The girls agree, and pick up their bags from the ground. They fly away, leaving only the color trails behind them. We watch as our loves float away from us.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
>And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine<br>But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
>You're the same as me<br>But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
>Baby, please come back<br>It wasn't you, baby it was me  
>Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems<br>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
>All I know is I love you too much to walk away though<br>Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk<br>I told you this is my fault  
>Look me in the eyeball<br>Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
>Next time. There won't be no next time<br>I apologize even though I know its lies  
>I'm tired of the games I just want her back<br>I know I'm a liar  
>If she ever tries to fucking leave again<br>Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
>I'm just gonna<em>

Everyone walks away from us. We head to the alleys, where the only one who had pulled a love offense lived. Ace Copular peers out at us from the alley.

"Look what the Puffs dragged in. I've heard a lot about you, lately.", he says hoarsely.

"We need to stay with you. They won't accept us anymore.", I say. Ace nods, letting us into the alley he called his home. He leads us over to a few boxes, sheltered from the rain. I crawl into one, laying my head down. Images of her fill my mind, haunting me. I finally cry, my bros doing the same.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>


	12. Chapter 12

What They Really Think

Chapter 12

When You're Gone

Blues, Ms. Keane X Professor

Bubbles

I sit on the ledge of our fountain, sniffling quietly. His hair floated in the water, golden and sparkly. I caressed his face.

"No... You can't... Speak to me...", I whisper. He remained silent. I start to sob, clinging to him, stepping into the fountain. The water rose goosebumps on my skin. I lay my head on his chest, crying heavily. I stay with him for hours, crying.

"Bubbles! Get out of there- Oh god..." Buttercup pulls me out of the fountain. I scream. She pulls me along with her, somewhere. I fight and shout.

"BITCH! BROKE!", she yells. The boys lean out the window.

"Shut up and get in here, Butterbutt!", Butch yells. We go in the house and upstairs. They were in Boomer's room. It looked clean and unused.

"He hasn't been home in two days!", Brick snaps. I burst into fresh tears.

"I... I found him dead...", I sob. Both boys look at me.

"Who did it?", Butch asks angrily.

"It looked like suicide.", Buttercup says. I think it hurt worse to hear than to see. Like it was something unpersonal that they could explain away with logic. And it broke me. I fall to my knees, sobbing, drowning in my sorrow. The others look at me, at a loss of what to do. I cry a little harder at this. They take a few steps away from me, and then betrayal is added to my pain. Didn't they see how broken I was? Didn't they see- A piece of paper catches my eye. It was the only thing that marred the cleanliness of this room. I pick it up and read it.

_Dear Journal: I think she's really forgotten me. I see her so happy, and it breaks my heart. At first I just caused more trouble, hoping to see her again, that light in her eyes as she hits me, and takes her small victories. It wasn't directed at me personally, but it was the closest thing to a smile I'd ever see with her around me. But I realize now that was selfish, and I think I'll just take myself away from her life, let her live it. Maybe she didn't love me like I thought she did, but if this is my gift to her, maybe she'd see I at least had those feelings._

_The feelings are the hardest part. They change so often, and they take control. Especially my fear that she would be in harm's way if I got involved with her. But the feelings I have as I write this are dread, fear, and love. And hope. Hope that I'll go somewhere better, and she'll meet me there, as an angel. I've always thought of her as an angel. It'll be nice to see it in reality. _

_But enough, this is only making it harder. Brick, you're welcome to my books and savings, Butch, my video games. Bubbles gets my stuffed toys and crayons. I know she'll like them. Goodbye, guys. I loved you no matter what._

I fling the paper away from me, and head off, blinded by tears. I didn't see the driver. I didn't see the rapidly approaching headlights. And I didn't see the pool of blood that covered my body as I died.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

I float through the golden place I was in, and smile at the wondrous clouds and blue skies. I don't see the boy until I run into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see- Bubbles?" I look into the rich blue orbs of Boomer.

"Boomer? Oh god, where am I?"

"Heaven... Bubbles, I think you're dead." I gasp, and feel the tears I'd left behind on the mortal plane.

"But...", I whisper.

"Your wings... They're beautiful..." Boomer murmers, carressing the feathers. I shiver lightly and look up at him. A small smile tugs at the corners of my mouth.

"Thank you.", I say shyly. "Yours too..."

"Bubbles..." He trails off and gulps. "I missed you..."

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Professor

Two Weeks Before

I pick up Blossom from her tutoring session. Ms. Keane glances at me. I look away. It was tense. I knew it would be after we broke up. Blossom flies me home and we go through the door.

"Do you miss her?", she asks me suddenly.

"Yes, Blossom. I miss her very much.", I reply gently. She nods but doesn't press it. She sits down with her planner and starts writing, biting the tip of her tongue. It reminds me of her, she did it all the time. I head for my room, painfully aware of the empty bed. I open one of the drawers and pull out a red vest, folded carefully. I press it to my face and inhale her scent. Tears spring to my eyes and I put it back, crawling into me bed.

The next afternoon when I pick up Blossom, she is standing by the door. When she sees me, she leaves the door awkwardly. It pains me to see her avoid me. This time it takes me a while to realize we were at home, I was so hurt. I sigh and pick up my keys. I need to go for a while.

"I'm going to the store, Blossom, be home soon." I head out, driving slowly, and then I see her. A woman, huddled in the brewing storm. I pull over.

"Can I help you?", I ask. She looks up, startled.

"Yes please. I was trying to get home, my car broke down, and I had no one available to help me." She frowns at this. I don't pry, but get out and hold the door open. She smile gratefully and gives me instructions to her house, and I drive her home. As she gets out of the car, she smiles at me.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She turns to go. "Wait!"

"Yes?", she asks.

"I didn't catch your name.", I say.

"Lily." She looked like a lily, white blonde hair, and refreshing spring-green eyes.

"Well, Lily, would you like to catch a movie tomorrow?", I ask. She brightens.

"Sure!", she grins.

"I'll pick you up at seven.", I call. She grins and skips inside. I drive home, smiling.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

After our date, I go home to three pacing girls.

"Well, how was it?", Bubbles all but yells at me.

"It went fine. We have plans for brunch tomorrow.", I smile.

"Yay!", she yells, colliding with me. Later I fold up the vest one last time, and put it away to send to her tomorrow. It brings bittersweet memories with it.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Bubbles

He shows me around heaven, holding my hand. It feels so right, and it made me happy to realize his dreams of me being an angel. He smiles shyly at me and we sit on a golden bench.

"I... I like you, Bubbles. _Like _like." I smile.

"I know... I saw your journal entry...", I say breathlessly.

"Which one? You're in most of them.", he says sweetly. I lean in and kiss him lightly.

Professor

We sit across from each other at the brunch restauraunt.

"This is so much fun. You're a really great guy.", Lily says, smiling at me.

"You're a beautiful, great woman.", I reply softly. SHe leans in and captures me in a kiss.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Bubbles

Then he shows me the viewing pond. It allows you to watch scenes from your life. It brings me a sense of peace, yet a deep pain as I watch some of the scenes. I felt the loss, and I missed my life, but being here with Boomer helped lift that. It was like a beginning, wrapped in an end.

Professor

I find myslef thinking less and less of her. Lily occupied my time, and we were happy. She made me smile. But the most important thing, I got the closure I was looking for.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you _


End file.
